


beautiful dreamer

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dream Invading, M/M, sadder than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: isobel goes into alex's dream and gets more than she bargained for





	beautiful dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be for rnmweek but i got so off topic i figured i'd just post it instead
> 
> inspired by the original where isabel could go into people's dreams

“You wouldn’t happen to, like, have a yearbook?” 

Max looked up at Isobel from his place on the couch, raising an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Because… I need one.”

“Are you going into people’s dreams again?”

“It’s just one night! I haven’t done it since high school! I just wanna see if I still can!”

“Isobel.”

“Look, I can’t sleep and I sleep better after I invade someone else’s mind, is that a crime?”

“I mean… it _should_ be.”

Isobel pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. He knew damn well she hadn’t been sleeping since Noah, that’s why she was staying at his house in the first place. He didn’t have any interesting pictures of people on the walls, so she had to resort to a yearbook to get her fix. If he forked it over, that is.

“C’mon, Max, please,” she pouted. He stared at her for a while before sighing.

“Fine, just… stay out of mine and Liz’s. And Michael’s because he always knows and throws a fit,” Max complied, standing up and reluctantly going to find their senior yearbook. She took it with gracious, giddy hands. Max looked like he regretted every decision he ever made.

“No problem, will stay out of those people’s dreams.” 

Isobel walked back to his guest room, flipping open to a random page as she flopped onto the bed. She kicked the door closed and took in the faces on the page. It was the seniors, all of them dressed in faux cap and gowns, glowing smiles on everyone’s faces with the exception of Alex Manes who just glared into your soul. His senior quote was simply _’They told me cursing wasn’t allowed’_. Isobel snorted.

“Well, let’s see what you’re up to in that mind of yours,” Isobel whispered, lowering her gaze as she stroked over the picture of his face. He seemed like a fun target to play with it.

You know, assuming she wasn’t going to be thrust into a violent warzone of a dream. Or an abusive childhood scene. Or literally any number of traumatic things. Maybe she should’ve thought more about this.

However, her head hit the pillow before she had much time to pull back before it started.

She slipped into Alex’s dream with ease, the whole view dark and murky. There was sand beneath her bare feet and stars decorating the sky. She spun around to look for something, someone, but only found a truck a little distance away. Michael’s truck.

Her eyebrows pulled together as she neared it, knowing that Alex wouldn’t notice her no matter what she did. She’d hidden for a while in people’s dreams before she realized that they couldn’t see her if she didn’t want them to. But, still, she was confused about why Michael’s truck was here. Last she heard, Alex was more than angry at her brother. He’d left him for his best friend, they hadn’t spoken in months. 

Which made it that much more surprising to find the two men in nothing but their underwear in the back of the truck, both drenched from was she hoped was rain that was no longer falling. They were breathing hard, their grins overtaking their faces and their pupils were blown and bloodshot to hell as they stared at the sky.

“Well, you’ve outdone yourself this time, Alexander,” Michael laughed his hands going behind his head while Alex turned to look at him with the same dopey smile. Isobel scrunched up her nose.

“Straight Sativa.”

Great, she entered a them-getting-high dream.

“Mmm, you’re a bad influence,” Micahel said, turning to face him. Isobel had to wonder if this was actually a memory and Alex was just imaging them as adults. However, she couldn’t remember Michael ever being high. Then again, she hadn’t been very in control of her own mind in their senior year.

“Says the guy who stole shit from the emporium last week. Yeah, I saw you. Managed to be seen on the _one_ security camera we have. You’re lucky I erased it,” Alex teased. Michael bit on his lip, kicking Alex’s leg softly.

“I’m really lucky my best friend is a computer genius,” Michael said before his smile softened and he grabbed Alex’s hand, “Actually… I’m just really lucky to have you in general.”

And Alex smiled. And Michael leaned in. And Isobel decided she was going to leave because this was boring and she wasn’t really ready to see her brother get plowed.

However, the moment Michael leaned all up into Alex’s space and Alex closed his eyes, Michael vanished. Which was even more confusing than the situation previously happening. Alex seemed to think so too as concern washed over his face, sitting up.

“Michael? Michael?!” he called, looking around in a panic. Then he seemed to focus on something behind Isobel. “ _Michael_!”

In an instant, Alex jumped off the bed of the truck and broke into a full sprint. Isobel barely let herself process it before following him towards a massive building that didn’t look too much unlike a prison. _What the fuck?_

When she crossed over into the building, Alex was suddenly full clothed again and he was just sprinting, limping just a little bit and seeming to be pushing through as he ran down a flight of stairs. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and it was causing her some extra distress that she didn’t understand. What was she about to oversee?

“Guerin! Guerin, we need to get out of here! That alarm isn’t a fucking suggestion!” Alex screamed as he hit the bottom of the stairs and only then did she hear the siren blaring through the building. Isobel froze on the third to last step as she took in her surroundings. There were cells lining the walls, all holding a person‒someone like _her_ ‒who stood still with their hands against the glass doors as if Alex’s subconscious hadn’t bothered to animate them.

“I’m not going anywhere, Alex! They’re my family!” Michael screamed, grabbing her attention. 

Alex looked around in a panic and desperately pulled at his hair.

“Alright, maybe! But you are _mine_!” Alex shouted back, desperation in his voice and Michael looking at him like he’d lost it. Her heart weighed heavy as she realized this was just a replay of the night Michael avoided talking about. He just said they were in a prison, that he found his mother, that she died. He didn’t talk about it any more than that.

He definitely didn’t talk about this conversation.

“What? _No_. Get out of here, Alex.”

“I’m not letting you die here!”

“I’m sure as hell not letting _you_ die here, so get out! _Go_!” Michael shouted, frantically turning towards one specific cell and hitting it a few more times. Alex’s back hit the desk behind him, a type of acceptance forming on his face.

Oh no.

“I don’t look away, Guerin,” Alex said. Michael seemed to freeze in his spot. “I never have, I never will.” Michael turned around, eyes wide and body shaking.

”No,” Michael said, “ _Go_!” His arm thrust Isobel’s way and she felt like she’d had the wind knocked out of her. She fell back on the step, hand over her heart as she tried to steady her breathing.

Oh my god. _Oh my god._

“Go! _I don’t love you_!” Michael shouted and Alex visibly flinched. “We’ve been holding onto this, this _thing_. Where’s it gotten us? Just-just go. Just let it go. Let it go.”

“You’re a miserable liar.”

Michael’s jaw clenched so hard as the sirens seemed to blare louder, faster. They were running out of time. They needed to _go_. This wasn’t the time for this.

“I’m not walking away, Michael,” Alex whispered and she somehow heard it. Tears pricked at her own eyes as she breathed even heavier. They needed to get out, what the fuck were they doing? “Not anymore.”

” _Alex_ ,” Michael damn near whimpered, taking a wobbly step towards him.

 _”Get out!_ ” Isobel found herself screaming as if they could hear her, as if she could change it.

And then a handprint pressed to the glass behind them and Michael turned around as if on command. Isobel pressed her hand to her mouth, breathing shakily as she watched him press his hand against it.

Alex watched him patiently as he went into a trance-like state as if they had _time_ to be patient. She put her head in her hands, watching and watching and waiting to see if they get out. _Please, get out._

It took a moment and the sirens got louder, but Michael pulled out the trance and immediately fell onto Alex. He pulled him into his arms graciously, supporting his weight as if he hadn’t previously been struggling to support his own. Isobel watched with tears streaming down her face as her brother panted and held onto Alex with a death grip.

“Sh-she’s my- my- my m- my mo-”

“Your mother?” Alex finished, the two of them nodding together as Michael sobbed. Couldn’t they have this conversation when they weren’t about to die? Jesus. “What’d she say?”

“She… she said she loves me.”

Isobel’s heart seemed to burst with pain as she watched Alex actually smile through his teary eyes. She had never felt so weak in her life.

“She said _you_ love me.”

“I do, Michael, you know I do,” Alex gushed right back, holding onto him. Michael nodded, his eyes closing as he relaxed into Alex. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Isobel’s hands slid into her hair, crying even harder than she wanted to admit as she watched these two idiotic men relax when they were seconds away from dying. They didn’t have time. They just didn’t. She was going to watch her brother explode.

“She also said,” Michael gulped, his hand slipping down to Alex’s and gripping it hard, “to run.”

They both broke into a sprint, running up the steps and straight through her body which inevitably woke her up.

Isobel burst into consciousness with panicked gasps, throwing the yearbook across the room as she scrambled to the head of her bed. She pulled her knees to her chest, steadying her breaths. Were Alex’s dreams always that fucking traumatic? Did he always have to imagine her brother almost dying and them having a dramatic love confession?

Was that actually what happened?

She made a vow to stay out of people’s dreams for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> slightly divergent in that scene because you know dreams do that 
> 
> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
